1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid discharging apparatus and a liquid discharging module.
2. Related Art
A printing apparatus which prints an image or a document as a discharging portion discharges liquid, such as ink, is known. In general, the discharging portion includes a piezoelectric element, such as a piezo element, and discharges a predetermined amount of ink at a predetermined timing from a nozzle as each of the piezoelectric elements are driven in accordance with the driving signal.
As a technology employed in such a printing apparatus, for example, a technology which supplies a discharge control signal that controls a discharging operation by a discharging portion, and a driving signal which drives (the piezoelectric elements of) the discharging portions by a liquid discharging head unit that is an aggregate of the discharging portions (refer to Japanese Patent No. 5354801).
In such a printing apparatus, it is required to perform printing at a high speed. In increasing the speed of printing, it is necessary to transfer the discharge control signal and the driving signal to the discharging portion at a higher frequency.
Here, when transferring the signals having a high frequency to the discharging portion, the discharging portion or the like radiates electromagnetic wave noise which becomes a source of noise.